Welcome To Australia
by khalessi43
Summary: When Rose Hathaway moves from Montana, America to Katherine, Australia because her dads work is branching out she meets the infamous Christian Ozera through her new friends brother. What will happen when sparks fly and a jealous girlfriend gets is angry about it. Follow Rose as she meets new friends and finds love in the most unexpected of times. T rating with M scenes marked.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To Australia**

 **Prologue**

Leaving Jill and Eddie is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my 16 years of life. However I was doing just that today. Jill has been my best friend since middle school and I've known Eddie even longer. We met in kindergarten after I saw some kids picking on him on the playground. He's been like a brother to me since then. Always protecting me when it's needed, even scaring off potential boyfriends. I don't blame him though. But I eventually told him to back off and let me handle it on my own. Only after I had punched him though. When I looked back to friends I could feel the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys so so much. What am I ever going to do without you?" I said to them. "You'll be fine Rose. Phones were invented for a reason, you know." Eddie replied"Not to mention Skype, Rose. Anyway you're going to make all new friends and you'll have forgotten about us in no time." Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm moving to Australia. Some place by the name of Katherine for my father's work. "Jill, you know that's stupid. I could never forget you. You know you're like family to me. That's never going to change." "I know That Rose but you are moving to Australia and we don't know what's going to happen." My mother chose that moment to call me over to the car saying it was time to leave. "This is it guys. I promise to call you as soon as I get there." We went in for a group hug murmuring our final goodbyes. When I climbed into the car I turned in my seat and waved a last goodbye to my two best friends, not knowing when I'd get to see them again. As I turned to face the front, my mind started to wonder what life in Australia would bring me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm new to fanfiction and I hoped you liked the prologue. Please R &R and let me know your thoughts on the story. Disclaimer That I forgot (oops) I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. Anyways, on with the chapter ****hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 1: New beginning's**_

My first day in Katherine was spent looking for the house. When we got there I was surprised by what I saw. It was a little ways out of town and it was massive. We had a large block of land that was covered in lush green grass all around and had an absolutely stunning garden. My mum was ecstatic when she saw it. "Oh my god Abe this place is amazing." She stated. And it really was. The garden had a huge variety of flowers and plants native to the area. Including Wattle bushes, eucalyptus trees, the Sturts Desert Pea, Common Hovea are just some of what I recognise from the minute amount of research I had done before moving here. There were so many others that I couldn't recognise that were native but there were also some that you wouldn't expect to see in what has always been called the hottest country. And after being here for the small amount of time that I have been here I can agree. Sure it was hot in Montana but it had nothing on Australia. We'd moved here in the middle of summer and according to the thermometer it was already pushing 35 degrees Celsius. _That's gonna take some getting used to_. I thought to myself. I'd never left Montana before and I'm having a total culture shock learning new terms for things.

It was early morning when we arrived and we'd spent the whole day unpacking when I heard a knock at the door. I was confused as to who it was as we didn't know anyone here yet. "I'll get it!" I called out to my parents, who were still unpacking in their room. When I answered the door I saw a young man who was about my age at the thresh hold. He was about 6 foot tall compared to my 5'7 height. He had pale skin bright red hair and bright blue eyes. He had a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and over his cheeks. "Hello. I'm sorry just to come knocking but my mother saw your moving truck pull up and wanted me to come over and welcome you to the neighbourhood." He said with a wide, but lopsided, smile. "I'm Mason Ashford." He held his hand out for me to shake. I smiled back at him, shook his hand and introduced myself "I'm Rose Hathaway-Mazur" "Well Rose, welcome to the neighbourhood. Oh I forgot this." He held out what I think was a container full of some type of baked goods but the lid was on it so I couldn't see what it was. Noticing my questioning look, Mason opened the lid and showed what was in the container. "BROWNIES!" I screeched when I saw them. Mason laughed "So I take it you like brownies then?" I smiled sheepishly at him and said "Yeah. I love most foods." "Well Then I believe we'll get along great. They're homemade too by the way. What school are you going to next year?" he asked. "I'm going to a school by the name of Saint Vlads. You know it?" "Yeah, I actually go there myself. When school starts in February I'd be happy to show you around." "Thanks. I'd like that. Do you want to come in for a drink? I have coke." "Sure. I'd love to." As we walked into the house my father came down stairs. "Rose. Who is this young man you've let into our house?" he asked. "Oh hey dad! This is Mason. He lives next door. His mum sent him over with brownies to welcome us to the neighbourhood." "Oh well then. It's nice to meet you Mason. I hope you and Rose get along alright. She needs some new friends." He grinned at me while saying that last part. "DAD! Really?" "Sorry Kiz but you know it's true." He turned to Mason who was watching with an amused expression on his face "Has my daughter offered you something to drink?" He asked him. "Yes she has. We were just about to get one." "Well then I'll leave you two to it then." He said and walked back up the stairs. After he was out of sight I turned to Mason and said "I'm sorry about my dad. He can be intimidating sometimes." "No worries Rose. No different to my father really." "Well then, Lets get you that coke."

After Mason left later that afternoon I went upstairs to finish unpacking my room and called Jill and Eddie to let them know that I had arrived safely. I put on a movie after dinner laid down in bed and allowed my mind to wonder while watching it. I had made a new friend and he seemed very welcoming. I wonder if everyone was going to be that nice at the school or if it was just him. I soon turned the TV off and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The rest of my summer was spent getting used to a new place and getting to know the one friend that I had made so far. I have to admit, it was quite fun. I'm quite nervous about my first day of school but Mason's mum is going to take us in. Hopefully it'll go well. Mase reckons I'll have no trouble fitting in but it's a new school in an entirely different country so I'm dreading my first day tomorrow. I wish I had Jill or Eddie for support but that wasn't possible. Oh well. I'll manage. I've never let anything like a little nervousness bother me before so I wasn't about to let it happen now. The last thing that went through my mind as I drifted off to sleep was content. Yes, I had moved to a different country but I was happy. I left the drama with my ex-boyfriend behind and I felt like I could be happy here. With that thought I fell to a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the prologue! It's boosted my confidence in going on with the story! Merry Christmas everyone. Stay safe this Christmas and New Years!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's me again. This is chapter 2 of my creation. I do want to say that yes my story has a T Rating but hasn't had the language expected for the story. I just wanted to say that there will be plenty of colourful language later in the story when stuff goes wrong. That is all** **. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead.**

 **Chapter 2: First Day**

As I woke up on the first day of school I was a bundle of nerves. I woke up an hour before my alarm went off so I decided to go for a run to clear my head. I changed out of my shorts and singlet and into a pair of running tights and a sports bra then made my way down stairs quietly. After my first day here I found a running track that surrounded the property and I couldn't have been happier when I discovered it. Running had always been the best outlet for me when I was nervous. As I only had an hour before I had to get ready, I kept the run short but I still pushed myself hard. When I got back from my run I went upstairs to have a shower to rinse off sweat that had built up during my run. When I got out of the shower I was struggling to work out what to wear. From what Mason told me there was no strict uniform policy but that didn't mean I could dress like a slut. Going through my wardrobe I found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that made my legs look amazing and paired it was a blood red cap sleeved top that emphasized my luscious curves when put together. I was hot and I knew it. I have nice tanned skin a shade darker than an almond, long dark brown hair that could be confused with being black. To top off my looks I had deep, dark brown eyes that I loved. I got most of my looks from my father so I know I have good genes in that sense. My mother comes in with my personality. We both have sharp tempers and we both have trouble controlling them. When I walked back into the bathroom I put my hair up in a loose bun and put on minimal makeup consisting of a small amount of mascara, light blush and my favourite red tinged lip gloss. When I looked in the mirror I knew I looked hot. Looking at the face that stared back at me you would never tell that I was nervous about my first day of school here. I was radiating confidence. I sighed and walked back to my room to grab my bag, phone and my black leather jacket and walked down to get some breakfast. In the kitchen I took in my parents faces as they looked at me. It wasn't long till my mother asked "How are you feeling honey?" I'm fine. I'll be okay. Mase has already said he's going to show me the ropes." "That's good. I just want you to know that you'll be fine today." My dad said "Thanks baba." "No problem Kiz." I looked at him and heard a horn blare. "That's Mason and his mum. I'd better get going." "I'll see you after school sweetheart." "Bye mum."

As I walked out to meet Mason, I didn't get the reaction I had expected. Most guys stare shamelessly at me. But Mason didn't. I made a mental to note to ask him about it later but for now I just greeted him "Hey Mase. How are you today?" I said with a smile. His response was "Hey Rose! I'm good. How are you feeling? It is your first day of school here." "I'm nervous." I admitted "But I'll be fine." "Don't stress, Rose. I know someone who you'll get along with straight away." "Really? And who might that be?" I asked with a sly smirk. "Nuh-uh. You're just gonna have to wait and see. She's meeting us at the gates though." I huffed and looked out the window as I said "Fine. Be like that."

The drive to school was quick. Nowhere near as long as I expected. As I looked at it I didn't know what to say. It was stunning. The perfect mixture of old style classic with a modern twist. It was beautiful. When I got out the car I saw a beautiful blonde girl standing there obviously waiting for someone. I was wondering who until I heard her screech "MASON! Oh my god how was your holidays?" She ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug. He just laughed and said "Hey Lissa! My holidays were fine. I actually have a surprise for you. Remember that call where I said I had someone I wanted you to meet?" She nodded "well I would like to introduce you to Rosemaire Hathaway." At that I made my way forward as I had been standing back letting them have their moment of catch up. I held my hand out, smiled at her said "Hey there. Please call me Rose. I hate my full name as it only gets used by my mum when I'm in trouble." She took my hand and replied "It's nice to meet you Rose. My names Vasilissa but please Call me Lissa." Just then the bell rang signalling the start of the day. "Oh my god! I totally forgot that I had to go to the office. Can you give me directions please Mase?" before he could reply Lissa jumped in "Oh I have a maths and the classroom I have to go to is pretty close. I'll take you." "Thanks Lissa but I couldn't let you be late because of me." "It's no worry to me. I'll explain that I was showing you to the office. I'll be fine. I do it often for new students." "Thank you Lissa."

When we got to the office she said goodbye and went off to class while I sat while waiting for the principle to come out and see me. I was day dreaming when I heard my name being called. "Rosemarie Hathaway?" "That's me. You must be Kirova?" "That's Principle Kirova for you." "Sorry." "Well. Let's get your class schedule sorted so you can be on your way." "Yes Mam." After the initial meeting I was sent to my first class which just so happened to be maths. Shouldn't be too bad considering I was in the same class as Lissa. As I arrived the teacher, who I found out from Kirova was a man by the name Stan Alto, glared at me and said to me "I don't tolerate late students." I know it was my first day and all, but I couldn't help it when I said "Yes, well I don't tolerate old men chewing me out on my first day here. I was with the principle getting my schedule so a little bit of slack would be appreciated." And I swear he went purple with rage while the vain on his head popped out. "I was aware we were getting a new student but no one told me you would be this rude. As it is your first day I will give you a small amount of slack. However, If it EVER happens again I will send you to the vice principle." "Whatever. I'll try." I swear that made it worse. But I just walked into class and sat down next to Lissa. The look she gave me was priceless. As soon as class was over she dragged out of the class and soon as we were far enough away she turned to me with a look of shock on her face. I didn't notice it before but she has jade green eyes and right now they were shining with held back laughter. It took her a moment but when she composed herself she exclaimed "What was that back there? It's your first day and you've already started on Mr Alto!" I just looked at her, returning her look, and smirked while saying "Lissa you're trying not to laugh and you know it. But to answer your question, I am aware that it is my first day but I have always been a trouble maker and I have a horrible temper." At that Lissa burst into laughter. "What's your next class?" "English." "I'll walk with you. Show me your class list." I handed it over as we walked to our next class. Just before we arrived she said "We share every class together besides Home Ec. I'll stay with you and show you around." "Thanks Lissa."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. As we were walking out at the end of the day Lissa turned to me and asked "Do you wanna come over to mine? I know you don't know me all that well but I like you and would like to hang out some more. If that's okay with your parents" "Sure. I'd love to just let me call my dad." I walked away while pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialled my dad's number. " _Hey Kiz, What's up?"_ "Nothing. I was just wondering if I could go spend some time with a new friend tonight?" _"Sure thing Kiz. Be back by 8 though."_ "No problem. Bye Baba" _"Bye Kiz"_ As I was walking back to Lissa I smiled and told her "My dad has no problem with it. I just have to be home by 8 o'clock." "Awesome. Let's go." The walk to her place was short. Just as we sat down on the couch to watch a movie I heard talking coming from another room just before the door opened. And let me tell you I was in shock by what I saw. In walked an incredibly good looking guy. He looked to be about two years older than Lissa and I. He was at least 6 foot tall and had jet black hair. He was in black jeans and a black shirt. He was slim but he had a build to him that suggested that he worked out a bit. But that wasn't what shocked me the most about him. No it wasn't that at all. It was his eyes. They were an Icey Blue colour that I had never seen before. And he was hot. Very hot. And I was staring at him.

LPOV

When Christian walked in I was getting ready to introduce him to Rose. Just as I was about to say something, I noticed that had both stopped talking and were staring at each other. _This is interesting._ I thought to myself. _They both seem to like what they see. Hmm I can have some fun with this._ "Hi Christian! How are you?" At that he finally drew his eyes away from Rose and looked at me. "Hey Liss. I'm good. But I have to ask, who the fuck is the stranger sitting on my couch?" My first thought after that was _oh god. I hope Rose doesn't say anything to bad._ My dreams of that were dashed when Rose pulled herself out of her day dreaming and replied "What the hell is it to you Pyro?" "Rose that's my brother. Keep calm please" I murmured to her. She nodded as I said "Christian this is Rose. She's new to Katherine and she goes to our school." "And that means what to me? Didn't answer the question Liss." "Well she's here because I invited her." Right at that moment his bitch of a girlfriend walked through the door and said in her whiney voice "Chrissy babe when are we leaving to the shopping centre?" That snapped everyone out of their shell and I watched as she looked at Rose with a glare. "Who the hell are you?" I looked at Rose as she started to say "What's it to you who I am? It's none of your business." All I could do is laugh as I watched Avery's eyes pop out of her head. Just as she was about to reply, No doubt with a string of insults for Rose, Christian stopped her by saying "Come on babe. Let's just go." As they walked out, I didn't miss Christian look back at Rose with an unidentifiable emotion on his face. I made a mental note to ask him later. I turned to Rose as she asked "Your brother? Sorry Lissa but I find that hard to believe." At that I shut down. I forgot that she didn't know about the crash when I was younger. I looked away trying to keep the tears from falling down my face. "I'm sorry Lissa. I can see that something happened. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." I looked up at her and I saw that she was telling the truth. But there was something about her that I couldn't work out. Something that made me want to tell her. "It's fine Rose. Come to my room and I'll tell you about it." "Liss if you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to make you." "It's okay. I want to tell you." At that I got up off of the couch. The movie that was playing forgotten and we went to my room. When we got there we sat on my window seat and I looked out the window as I started.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was 5 when it happened. My parents and brother were going out but because I was so young I was staying home with Tasha Ozera to baby sit me. They were going to some Christmas party for my mother's work. Tasha and I had just started watching a movie when the phone rang. Tasha go up to answer it and while I couldn't what was said by the other person I could hear Tasha when she said "Yes. Speaking. . . . Are you sure?. . . . . Umm okay. We'll come down soon." As she hung up the phone she turned to me with a sad look and said "Sweetheart we have to go for a drive. Can you get your shoes on please?" I did as she was told but I could see she was trying to keep her emotions under control in front of me. We got into the car and made our way to the hospital. When we got there, a police officer was waiting for us. "Good evening Miss Ozera. I'm sorry about all this. Have you told Vasilissa of the situation yet?" "No not yet. I'll be doing that as soon as it's confirmed. I'll go down and check it now. Can you stay here with Lissa?" "Yes." Tasha then walked away and towards the elevators. She wasn't gone 10 minutes when she came back for me. She thanked the officer and we walked out. Instead of going home we went to my god-parents place. When we got the Moira was in tears on the couch. When I walked in I knew that something was wrong. When Moira saw me she jumped of the couch and pulled me into a hug. When she spoke I didn't want to believe it. She told me my parents were in a car crash. After she told me I shut down completely. I moved in with them and Christian and they became my legal guardians and Christian became like a brother to me._

END OF FLASHBACK

Once I finished I looked up at Rose. I don't know what I expected from her but she had a look of total understanding. As expected though she also had sympathy in her eyes. "Lissa I'm sorry that happened to you. I didn't mean to pull up bad memories for you." "It's okay. Honestly it helps to talk about it." As if she knew it was getting hard for me she said "Hey I want to ask if you knew where the best place for a girl to shopping? I need some new clothes." I grinned at her said "You're going to regret saying that. We'll go shopping on the weekend. I'll take you." At that we turned to lighter subjects till she had to leave. I was looking forward to going shopping with her. I needed some more girl time and I know I like her. After she left I did some homework and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have a small problem with my computer right now but because I had this chapter written up already, I was about to post it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next but it looks like it won't happen till after the new year unless someone can help me make the post's from my phone. Oh well. Stuff like this happens and all I can do is apologize! As soon as I get this glitch fixed I'll be up and running again. Once again Merry Christmas and Happy new year!**

 **Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

 **Chapter 3: The Start of Something new**

RPOV

When I went home that night I couldn't help but think about Lissa. She's 16 and lost her entire family when she was 5. I thought it was incredibly kind of the Ozera's, as I found out, to take her in. I then thought about her adopted brother. Christian. He was hot. No doubt about it. But from what I saw of him he was snarky as hell. I can see that were going to clash majorly. However, I could see in his eyes that he found me attractive. And to be honest I found him attractive as well. There was something about him that drew me in. When I saw him and met his eyes I felt something inside that I'd never felt before and I had no idea what it was. If I was being honest, it scared me. I had no idea what to make of it either. As I went to sleep that night, all I saw was black hair and ice blue eyes.

At school the next day I was distracted. I kept thinking about Lissa and how she must have felt when telling me about her family. While that was part of what I was thinking about, the main thing on my mind was I how felt when I saw Christian. Walking into my last class of the day which was Home Ec, the only class that I didn't have with Lissa, I saw the subject of my thoughts. Christian. _Just great. Now I have to deal with him all lesson._ I thought to myself. Keeping up my attitude I went to the only seat that was left, which just so happened to be next to Christian, and sat down. "Didn't expect to see you in this class." He said with a smirk as I sat down. Smirking back at him I replied "My mum's making me take it. Something about needing to know how to cook without almost burning the house down." "Wow and I thought I was bad setting our paddock on fire when I was ten." He said with a grin. That got a laugh out of me "Wow now they name Pyro really suits you. That or sparky." He glared at me as the teacher walked into the room. That shut us up just as we started laughing. "Good afternoon class as most of you can see I'm new here. My name is Sonya Karp, your new Home Ec teacher. I hope you can make me feel welcome here. To start off the year we're just going to take it easy. Oh and by the way the person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the semester. I hope you get along. I know most of you know each other but I want to start off by getting to know my students. So, let's take some time to go around the room and introduce yourself and say something that no one knows. I'll start. As you know my Name is Sonya Karp and my biggest hobbie is growing plants. It relaxes me." And so it went. Sparky and I were the last to go as we were sitting in the back of the room. Sparky went first. "Hey my name is Christian Ozera and I love dancing to crappy pop music in my boxers." With the way the class laughed I knew this was a joke and something he did often. I was up next and I wanted something to beat what he said. "Hello everyone. My name is Rose Hathaway and at the end of year school party I got smashed and started stripping on the table tops." And at that the class started cheering and clapping. I sat back with a grin on my face as Sonya tried to calm the class down. The bell rang and the students dispersed. As I was walking out Christian caught up to me with a huge grin plastered on his face and asked me "Was that true? What you said in there?" I just laughed "Well partly. I did get smashed and I danced on the tables but I didn't strip." "So you lied?" "Not really. I just bent the truth a little." "Did you really have to one up me though? I mean I thought I said something to have the school talking." "Sorry Pyro but I had to beat you. I'm very competitive. That and I knew you boys could use a nice wet dream." I said with a wink "Yeah well I think every guy in that class left with a hard on." I glanced down as he said that and noticed something. I couldn't help bat call him out on it. "You as well I see pyro. I have to ask, won't your girlfriend be jealous that I've taken over your fantasies?" That made him blush and glare at me just as said girl walked up. "Hey baby. How was class today?" She said to him. I laughed and replied for him "Oh he had a wonderful class didn't you Pyro?" All that was said with a sly grin that didn't go unnoticed by Avery. "I was asking him you skanky yank. Why are you even here?" "Oh well I was just giving your man someone new to dream about at night instead of a drag queen." The look on her face was priceless. As she went to attack me I caught her arm and pinned it behind her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wouldn't wanna ruin that pretty little nose of yours. I didn't do anything at Christian's place yesterday coz I was shocked by the way you talked to me but now I know what to expect. You ever try to hit me again and I'll make you bleed." She looked at me with fury on her face but deep in her eyes I saw the fear she really felt. "You wouldn't touch me. You're nothing." "Nothing am I? I don't suppose you've heard of my farther then. Abe Mazur. The reason I have yet to really harm you is because I know control. But if you keep testing it, it won't be pretty." "Christ Rose what the fuck?" Christian shouted at me. Till then I had forgotten he was there. I released his girlfriend and she stalked away when Christian indicated he was going to stay. I looked at him. "One thing you should really know about me is I don't take shit from anyone. Never have and never will." "Did you really have to go that far?" "I didn't hurt her. I know how to restrain someone without causing pain. My dad's body guards taught me how to do it." "Right your dad. I've heard of him. Didn't know he had a daughter though." "Probably coz I'm using my mums name." "Oh Okay. Well please try not to break my girlfriend." "As long as she plays nice with me, I won't touch her." He started to walk away before he caught himself and said "Oh by the way, my family has their annual bonfire this weekend. First weekend after the fire danger season is over Lissa was going to ask you when you met with her after class but I thought I'd ask you now." "Sure I'd love to." As I walked out the gates I stopped dead in my tracks with what I saw. I saw Lissa making out was 6'7 tall bloke. When they finally pulled apart the look on Lissa's face was one of adoration and love. I couldn't see his face but if his posture was anything to go on, I could tell he felt the same. They hadn't noticed me yet to I let you a wolf whistle followed by shouting "Wait a go Liss!" she noticed me after that. As she looked at me she blushed a light pink. I couldn't do anything but grin at her. "Are you going to introduce me to your man or and going to do it myself?" The man standing before had a dark tan from being in the sun and looked as though he spent a lot of time working out in a gym. He was attractive I'll admit that much but 1, he's taken and 2, while I found him attractive he wasn't really my type. "Hey Rose. I didn't see you there." "I noticed." "Umm Dimitri. This is my friend Rose. She moved here from American over the summer." "It's a pleasure to meet you Rose." He had a thick accent that I couldn't place at this time. "It's nice to meet you too, Dimitri. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" He chuckled at the before answering my question, "I'm from Russia. My family moved here when I was 15." "Oh wow that's a long way from here." He chuckled again before turning to Lissa "I'm sorry babe I have to go." Lissa's face fell a little bit before she replied. "Oh that's okay. You're coming to the bonfire, though right?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world baby." They shared one last light kiss before he turned to leave. I looked at Lissa with excitement on my face. "You didn't tell me you had a Russian God for a boyfriend" I remarked with a suggestive smile. "Yeah well you never asked if I had a man." "This is true. But crucial information for you newest friend so I know who I can and can't hit on!" She laughed at that "I don't care who you hit on. Just leave my man alone." "I will. But is Christian fair game?" I asked jokingly. The look I got from her was a pure kodak moment. "Relax Liss I was joking." I looked aside as I heard her sigh in what may have been relief. "Rose is there something you need to tell me?" "No. Why would there be? I mean he was in my Home Ec class and I think I gave him something to think about" "What did you say?" "Well I way have suggested that I did a strip tease at my old school before I moved." "ROSE! What are you going to do if Avery finds out?" "She already knows. And I doubt I'll be having much trouble from her from now on." at that she groaned "What did you do?" "I didn't hurt her if that's what you're worried about. All I did was restrain her after she tried to attack me." "What did you do for her to attack you?" "Well I may have called her a drag queen. But only after she called me a 'Yank Skank'" another groan. "Did you have to?" "Yes I did. I'm not one to take shit from anyone. Stop berating me. I know you're trying not to laugh." That got a wary smile from her. "I haven't known you long Rose but you already know me so well." "I know. It's a gift I have." Just as Lissa was about to reply my mum pulled up. And she did not look happy. "Sorry Liss. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and at the bonfire." "Christian?" I nodded "Okay see you then." Mum wouldn't look at me as I got in the car and I couldn't work out why. Oh well. She'll tell me when I got home. I looked out the window and my mind drifted to Christian.


End file.
